It is necessary to pay a close attention to a treatment of medical articles, e.g., products or their components for providing medical services. Especially, it is necessary to keep a sterile condition from a production step of articles, during a transportation of the articles to a location of use, and to the use of the articles.
During a series of these steps, it is common to use a handling method for loading articles into a sterile bag like a port bag keeping a cleanliness of the articles and transporting the sterile bag by keeping the articles in the sterile bag in order to transport the articles keeping a sterile condition.